Beyond Gods
by SRG Brutally Honest
Summary: The war is over. Dipper Pines returns home to Gravity Falls to rest his bones and uphold his end of a deal by giving his friends a place to live in peace. Yet a storm is coming. The taste of blood is in the air. A new war is about to begin. And this time, Dipper is fighting for his friends. His family. His home... (WenDip)
1. Sanctuary

**Chapter 1 : Sanctuary**

The midday sun was shining bright on the highway going through the forested and mountain ranges of Oregon. It was, a very peaceful day. The sun seemed to be smiling, the grass was somehow blooming with bright joy and swayed in the songs of the wind and the trees seemed to dance about as the dopey high of summer was in the air. Oh how marvelous a day this was. And it should stay such a way, if not for the barreling muscle car that was going 30 miles over the speed limit with a drum solo that went on forever and played to the beat of the brawl inside the doors of the vehicle.

A gun went off once, the bullet going through the windshield and splitting into a spider web of glass and started to sprinkle inwards as the high wind speeds seemed to push the shield inwards. The driver, a 23 year old man with auburn hair, blue eyes wearing a dark blue coat with a dark, gunmetal grey fur lining to it, with brown pants stained with blood on the bottom cuffs, dripping onto his light grey steel toe boots, cursed as his line of sight was blocked and decided to go full long into the fight and let fate take the wheel.

He spun in the old single long bench in the front, reared his left fist back and slammed it full force into the man sitting next to him, a skinhead in both belief and appearance as his bald head became bruised around the swastika that adorn his forehead, his attire was more modern business than southern genocide as his tie flailed about. The back of his head slammed into and through the side right window and stuck out with the wind pushing the shards deeper into his skull, causing moans and cries of pain. Grabbing his necktie, the former driver angled the throw just right and proceeded to, with no resistance, send the man through the windshield, shattering the glass in an ack similar to rain falling across the hood. And thanks to the high winds, the body f the man was sent under the front right tire, causing the car to launch upwards into the air. The driver gripped the wheel and prepared to hit the paved road again as he felt the cold metal of the gun in the second attackers hands.

"Watch your head, demon." The man could have appeared to be normal with his blue dress coat and slicked back black hair, but the look in his eyes and the red Nazi emblem on his arm showed his true colors. A shot went off. A bullet that was flatted from hitting a dense object flew away from the driver's body, leaving no wounds what's so ever.

"Yeah, watch yours, too." The driver stated as the car slammed down to the Earth, flinging the man in the back upwards into the ceiling and knocking him unconscious. The driver takes control again and breaks, sending the car swerving to the left.

Parking it in place, the driver reached behind the car and grabs the gun. The attacker begins to stir but his horrified cry is silenced as another shot rings out and a decent sized hole in the man's face is made. Blood spews across the back seat and onto the floor. The driver exits the car and begins to breath in and out heavily. A wet sensation is felt as he sees a trickle of blood pouring onto his pants leg. The driver grunted and made his way over to the man he threw out of the car.

His leg was torn open with flesh, blood and bone scattered across the yellow line. The midday sun was not helping the man as the more muscular, taller 23 year old came forward and pointed the gun at the man's dying head. "You think your kind can survive in this world, Demon? You will parrish under our wrath."

"You'd be surprised how wrong you are about your description about myself." The young man said as he finally aimed the gun and fired, leaving a long streak of blood across the solid tar. The wind howled in vain, blowing the man's auburn hair about and revealing a birthmark of the constellation of The Big Dipper. "A storm was coming, they said, so here I am."

The two bodies were lined up on the side of the road. Rain had began to fall a few minutes before and was washing the blood down into the dugouts. The young man was standing by the road and blew into a dog whistle. Within moment he heard rustling and followed by a small, red hat and bearded head shouting. "Get lost ya bozo! Ya driving us crazy with that thing."

"Hello Jef, been awhile since I last saw yeah." The gnome looked up at the man and instant recognition came across his face.

"Dipper?"

"Yeah, it's me. Look, I got into a tight one and thought that, hey, since I know a couple guys who like to eat human flesh, why not give them two, whole, ripe bodys as a way for me to make up some lost time." Dipper stated in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Uh, sure why not. Hey guys, help me get these things to the fires, we're cooking tonight." Sure enough, a swarm of blue clad gnomes with red hats came in. Yet before they could get to the bodies, Dipper realized he had no spare pants to replace the now blood soaked legs. He looked and saw the black haired man was about his build and wearing a pair of dark blue pants similar to Dipper's coat.

"Hey, can I just take that guys pants really quickly? I'd like to head into town looking ok at best." The gnomes looked at him funny but let him do his work and folded the clothes under his left arm.

"I heard the rumors about you. Is it true? Are you really a-"

"Yes Jeff, That I am, but also am not. I'm in the middle. Now will you excuse me, I need to get to town. And soon. The rain is starting to fall and I don't have anymore windows."

"Dipper…" The man stopped and sighed before turning back to face them.

"The war is over. The old world is here to stay, got that. No need to worry anymore. You'll be safe here."

"Yet here you are in town, and from what I gathered, you only come home when a storm is about to start. Rest your muscles and what not." Jeff replied. Dipper looked up and saw the clouds getting thicker.

"There is a storm coming, Jeff, but I intend to make sure I do it right this time." He waved off the gnomes and proceeded to enter the car. It was nearing the end of the day and Dipper began to start accelerating again. He had knocked all the glass out of the frame to give him line of sight but had to modify the sun blinder into a rain visor. Dipper reached over and turned the radio on. Johnny Cash played the song of 'God's gonna cut you down' and kelp Dipper's mind working. He passed more trees till he saw it. The large valley with the two walls connected by an old train track. The many homes scattered about and the lake on the other end of it all. The sine he always enjoyed passing was prominent, displaying 'Welcome to Gravity Falls in bright blue and orange letters. "Welcome home, Dipper," The boy said to himself. "Welcome home."

* * *

Robbie Valentino was a happy guy. He was very genuinely happy with his simple yet weird life. He was also nice and kind to everyone he knew. When younger, let's say early teens, Robbie was into the Goth click and seemed to enter a domain of eyeliner and being kind of a dick to everyone. The summer of 2012, however, managed to set him straight. He got dumped by his girlfriend, Wendy, and he realized very quickly how bad their relationship was, but ultimately found the real girl of his dreams, Tambry, who has changed through the years with him and the two seem to be inseparable.

It was Junior year that he realized that his life would be a lot easier for him if he just accepted the absurdity of the world as it is and went on with it. He cleaned up, started to wear brighter colors, did his hair right thanks to his girlfriend, started to go into the family business and just recently proposed. His girlfriend along with a couple other girls went out of town to the city to celebrate the moment together. That was two days ago and they would be back in the late afternoon, after sundown. Because of this, Robbie decided to spend the day off easy with a breakfast at Lazy Susan's and take a walk around the town.

The diner was relatively empty this morning. A girl in a trucker's outfit with cut sleeves off of a denim jacket, red boots and a green brimmed baseball cap to a team Robbie never heard of. A man with a light come over that made him look squeamish and frail, eating at a piece of bacon awkwardly with his fork as the crispy meat crumbled after being pierced by the steel. And in the far back was a large burly man who looked about Robbie's age range. He was hunched over seven or eight plates of burgers, pancakes, omelets and pasta while scarfing one of each down with large fistfulls of the meals. He may have looked big, but he must have been starving. His auburn hair looked like it had just dried, and judging from his wet dark blue jacket and the black rings around his eyes, he must have been traveling in the rain last night and now was eating. Robbie felt sorry for the guy, but was relieved he could eat at last.

* * *

Dipper had to ditch his car in the woods, leaving it to the Giant that roams about. He had to trudge through the worlds, fight a wolf and eventually made it back to the road to get the one thing he needed in life.

Food.

Lots and lots of food. The places he has been never really gave him time to sit at a table and eat up his fill, so he relished in the cheap diner chomp that Susan was serving him everytime he laid a stack of tens on the table. He was in the middle of chowing down on a large two-patty when Robbie Valentino walked into the diner. Dipper did a subtle double take to see the clean, lean and fairly approachable figure of the once hated goth and bully. Dipper heard rumors about how Robbie changed. First he never believed it, but eventually stopped caring after Dipper became occupied with other matters.

Robbie sat at the bar, waving a waitress in her teens wearing an orange colored pin in her hair piece and asked for 'Mr. Valentinos regular.' Dipper had a humble yet subtle smile across his grease covered lips. He swallowed the bite whole and began to down it with rich hot chocolate.

"Surprising what changes around here and what stays the same." Said an old yet mindful voice. Dipper turned to see Lazy Susan herself offering to top him off. Dipper nodded to her question while holding his cup out and placed down after having it refiled. He enjoyed the drink when it cools a bit. "Robbie's became a nice young man. He turned his game around and went double down into studies. He's working at the parlor with his parents and I just heard he proposed to his girlfriend a couple days ago."

"Tambry?" Was all Dipper said.

"Yep, and there a happy couple, to. They live in an apartment complex by the lake. Along with almost everyone from there click. It's nice to see people grow up, but still hold onto what's important."

"Or rather find importance in themselves or in the world." Dipper replied in more than a one word response.

"You sound like a man of experience. What happened to you, anyway? You were happy as can be when returning every year, solving mysteries and what not, until finally you stopped coming like, what, six years ago?" Dipper nodded. "Let me guess, you entered the world of the paranormal much like your great uncle?"

"Something like that. Though, I have not investigated anything like I did awhile ago in a long time." Dipper sighed. He picked up his mug and drank his now lukewarm chocolate.

"This town is full of mysteries still, don't you worry. I bet you can get back into the mystery hunting game in no time." She chuckled and walked off to help another customer. Dipper smiled as he remembered his summers in this town. How he and his twin, Mabel went off into the woods and explore the unexplored. He was dragged out of his daydreams when another familiar face appeared in the door.

A short man, shorter than most but taller than a child at least, was a white haired 20 year old man with a white dress shirt, light blue vest, black dress pants and a five point multi-colored star on a circle bolo tie. Gideon Gleeful had not changed a lot from when Dipper last saw him. He sauntered in and sat in the stool next to Robbie.

"Well sit me straight and call me crooked, mister Robbie Valentino why how amazing it is to see you." Gideon pandered to him. It appeared to Dipper that Gideon had been pestering Robbie for awhile now, and it was soon confirmed.

"For the last time, Gideon, I can't help you get with Mabel. My fiance may be friends with her but I don't know anything about setting people up." Dipper forced the urge down of standing up and taking on Gideon. The Pines boy was irritated that one of his rivals from childhood was still going after his sister, and in the end was making another one of his rivals give him some help.

"Oh but I'm not here to talk about Mabel, I'm hear to talk about the big moment for you. You see, it occurs to me that you are getting married. And seeing how close we have gotten in the years together, how you and Tambry both comforted me when myself lost my mother, I asked if I could have the honor of being one of your groomsmen." Dipper felt a touch of pity for Gideon. It's never easy to lose someone so close, especially a mother. Robbie seemed to think about it and was wanting to argue. "Now I'm not asking for anything more than that. I just want to be there for you on this big day of yours. Though I do have one quarry." Both Dipper and Robbie focused in on the male's request. "Is Mabel going to be a bridesmaid?" A merth of muffled laughter left Dipper's mouth. A sensation he hasn't felt in a while and it was nice to feel humer again.

Robbie sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, since she self proclaimed herself one, seeing as she served a vital part in myself and Tambry going out together. Though it's still a bit early for deciding who's going to be who. Heck, Tambry said I should have Dipper as a groomsman." Dipper himself raised an eyebrow. A groomsman, huh? I mean, it wouldn't hurt.

"Dipper Pines. Now that's a name that I have not heard in a long time. Have you heard anything about him at all, cause I sure as heck haven't?" Robbie sighed and seemed to deflate a bit.

"No. ANd to be honest, I'm scared to talk to him." Dipper seemed to loose himself as he started to gag. "I mean, when we first met, I knew right away he liked Wendy, and abused the obviousness and harassed the guy. I mean he saved me along with you and the rest of the town in Weirdmageddion even though he had been through a lot of scrutiny for being only 12. 12! He was only 12 when he saved the world. And who knows where he is. All I know is that when we meet again, I'm going to apologize for what I did to him and ask for forgiveness, even though I know I won't get it."

"Don't be too sure, Valentino." Said a new voice to the two men at the bar. Both guys turned and evidently had to look up and faced the mused and smirking face of the one and only Dipper Pines, belly full and beginning to head out of the diner to find a place to stay. "It's been awhile boys, hasn't it."

To say the two grown men in their 20's were intimidated by him was...about right. Gideon more so as he seemed to meet the tallest man in Gravity Falls at the moment, who happened to be his rival when younger. Robbie had a classic 'o' face, but it became a timid smile as he saw the Dipper held no ill intent and was acting as casual as one could.

"Well bless my stars, Dipper Pines! What an amazing coincidence!" Gideon proclaimed as he now seemed to find his senses.

"I know. That's why I made the comment that answered Robbie's lament." Dipper answered in point blank honesty, inciting a snort from Robbie and a couple new customers. Dipper then looked over to Robbie. "Look, I get you were in a bit of a transition period and any guy would be jealous of another guy 'hitting' on his girl. I don't think it's really necessary, but yeah, I forgive you." Robbie seemed to brighten up abit. Dipper then casted his gaze to Gideon. "Now as for you going after my sister, well, that's something else entirely." Gideon blanched and sheepishly chuckled before zooming out of the diner. "So, how about after you eat you and I go for a walk. Tell me what I've missed around here for the past six years?" Robbie nodded and waved Dipper off as he went to run a couple errands.

* * *

The bus came to a rusting and wailing halt as the dirt road became cloudy in dust with the scent of Gravity Fall's Transit Stop. A short man with bright red hair and beard, shorter than Gideon, walked down the steps as he carried a burlap sack over one shoulder while he grasped onto his green top hat. His gold-buckle shoes scuttered across the dirt as he released his hat and placed a hairy-knuckled hand into his greed pants. He maneuvered over the green coat that was tied over his waist that had exposed his rolled up sleeves and yellow vest. Pulling out his hand, he took a golden pocket watch and saw the time. He was a bit early. That was ok. In some ways, he was actually on time. The war was over and he didn't need to worry about dates and times all that much anymore.

He scanned the wooded road into town and saw the remains of a muscle car that seemed to have a bite taken out of the side. He winced at it but shrugged it off. He had faced for stranger and horrifying things in his infancy than a Giant in the woods. He replaced the pocket watch with a gold coin with a bearded face baring its teeth and began to flip it with no wim or worry, seemingly being able to catch it with calculated ease.

"What do you think?" Said a voice from the red haired man's left. He saw a tall, and I mean tall and burly man dressed in deep blue lean against a tree. His auburn hair blewed in the wind as his Big Dipper's birthmark became exposed. The smaller man simply grunted.

"Yah expect meh to know how this town'r is like in just'r few momer'nts, lad?" Said the small green man in an Irish accent. He hacked and spit a multi-colored lugie that glittered in the dirt, seeing as it never faded in iridescents. "Well, there's alot 've magic about, but I've have a look to see for myself if this' the place to stay. I mean, there be Wood Giants in their woods."

"And that's stopping you, Peggie?"

"No, but you should give me sem time. I'm not as young as you are. And stop callin me Peggie." The taller of the two shrugged and simply went back towards a roadside diner, one that 'Peggie' might indulge himself in later.

* * *

"So for the most part, a lot has stayed the same. Well, in terms of the land and weird occurrences." Robbie began as him and Dipper were walking about the town. "For starters, The town has doubled down on the mysterious. The Mystery Shack has became the capital of the town's entertainment scene. Mr. Ramirez turned the gift shop area into a cafe and added a cart system to the tour, even going out doors to other locations like a bunker and stuff. I went when the grand reopening happened and it was pretty impressive." Dipper smiled wide.

"Ah good old Soos. I knew he had some good ideas in him. Is he a good Mister Mystery?"

"He plays the part as good as anyone can. Every Friday the Shack gets taken over by The Tent o' Telepathy and they have a micro-carnival. Games, clue finding and whatever. Gideon and Mr. Ramirez due a whole rivalry routine that gets a lot of people clapping and happy."

"With that much traffic going on, I wonder why they don't do it a bit more?"

"Well, the thing is, Gideon is planning to run for Mayor. He's been building up all the necessities for his campaign and thanks to his new image around here, he may have a shot at it, too." Dipper was silent, absorbing it all. "I mean even when he was evil he knew how to talk to the masses. He started to really change his ways after his mom passed and he's been going on a different path ever since."

"I get it. I know for a fact people can change. Now how about some of the others. Hows my sister?"

"You don't talk much, do you."

"No. My line of work kept me away from phones."

"Always moving?"

"No. Couldn't trust them. Never knew which side the were on." There was a beat and Dipper saw Robbie giving him a look. "What?" Robbie shook his head in a 'I should have known' fashion. "Now, Mabel?"

"Right. Well, she's doing ok. Well, she's actually doing as amazing as anyone around here. She helps in modeling interiors in homes and shops. She's the co-manager now of The Shack and was the one who came up with 'Gideon Fright-Day Nights'. And who knows how she got that one done." The two shared a laugh. Gideon was always soft for Mabel. "Her friends are doing ok as well. That Candy chick is working at the Police department in Seattle and does some coding for servers, data management and what not. Grenda got married with that foren prince dude and comes by every summer to stay. She hooked up Tompson with this hot, and Tambry agrees, HOT babe from Sweden."

"Why would she help Tompson?"

"Uh, dude, there brother and sister." Dipper stopped in his tracks and had a wide eyed expression of pure realization. "You never knew, did you?"

"No but now that you say it I can totally see it now. Holy…"

"Well the gang's all doing well. Nate and Lee came out as gay during graduation and are doing fine. Like i said, Thompson has a good looking babe and is the vise principle of the high school. And Wendy...well...Wendy has been off and on with the world. Sometimes she's bright and full of life and coming into town to hang out, but sometimes it's like talking to a ghost. She's barely getting by on a gas station attendant position for rent in her apartment. She;s been looking for a roommate to stand her and help her out each month." Wendy. That was someone Dipper hadn't really put thought to in a while. His first crush. Is best friend. Yeah, he missed her alright.

The two walked as Robbie explained everything new in town into a food market to prepare dinner. Robbie invited Dipper to eat with him, Tambry, Wendy, Mabel, Candy, Pacifica and Grenda, to which he accepted. Tonight was going to be simple: Hand made pizza of various toppings for all the diets. Dipper offered to carry all the bags out as he said 'I do it alot'.

A small man with red hair and a beard dressed in green approached the two on there way to the apartment complex by the lake where everyone lived. "Alrighty. This place is a good town." He said in an Irish accent.

"What did I tell you? This place is perfect. Pay Hermin in advance to send the word out." Dipper replied as the small Irish man walked off.

"You two know each other?" Robbie commented, confused by the context of the encountered.

"Yeah. A close friend of mine. He's moving to town soon along with a couple of friends of mine from work."

"Are they good people?" Dipper smiled.

"There good alright. The best of the best."

* * *

The sun had set and night had come. Two headlights shined on the road as a blue minivan holding six women squealing while listening to a radio station filled with last year pop songs. Driving was one 23 year old Mabel Pines. She decided to abandon her sweaters in the summer weather and went with a simple white shirt with her iconic shooting star on the chest and a maroon leather jacket over that came down to ther midsection. Her denim jeans were worn at the nease as she tapped on the gas. With her braces gone. She looked like a new women with the same attitude as the energetic child of yesterday.

Pacifica Northwest has come a long way from the days when she was all high and mighty. She and her family had lost a lot of money during Weirdmagedion and it forced them to see the world differently. And for Pacifica, it was all she ever wanted. Her family adapted to this new life and have reinstated their name in Gravity Falls, but as the kindhearted family of three that serve as business consultants for other large families, young to how to use their money. Pacifica stuck with purple as her outfit was just an older version of her younger self, though she wore her hair in a two buns in the back of her head.

Candy Chiu had been the one to change the most. She wore contact now, exposing her now vibrant deep blue, almost purple eyes. She had cut her hair to reach her shoulders as working in a cramped dark room with monsters gets hot and it's easier to shower and clean shorter hair than long flowing locks. Time conservation was key to her now. She had made a system out of the weird and supernatural. She had a plan already set for one of Mabel's weekend excursions, just not knowing the occasion of Tambry's engagement.

Tambry herself was similar to her young teen form with short cut hair dyed pink, eyeliner and baggy hoodie and pants, but she added a black beanie to the mix along with a pair of red glasses, which she wore only to make her boyfriend, now fiance, flustered. She also added a silver ring with the bleeding heart stitched together etched on the outside. She somehow felt that the symbol in the end always represented how Tambry fixed Robbie for the better.

Grenda von Fundshauser was, well, Grenda. She was chugging down Strawberry Sunrises at the club they went to and was now passes out in the back snoring away, causing Pacifica to groan occasionally but still timid to even try to wake her up. She had filled out into a large but very healthy frame for herself and was happy as any house wife could be. She enjoyed staying at home and exercising, lifting weights and on ocation, participate in marathons which she always won and spending afternoon with her husband Marius.

And finally in the back was the silent, cool headed but still happy (for the most part) Wendy Corduroy. She had stuck with her green flannel as it matched her eyes, but wore her shirt over a plain white one, leaving the green unbuttoned. She had her slender frame cross legged as Grenda leaned against her, sighting a chuckle from the 26 year old.

Wendy was hurting, and it was apparent to everyone. Yet only Mabel knew why. Wendy, for the simplest, really missed Dipper. She hated to admit it, but Dipper had an effect on her that helped her ease her way through almost, if not everything in her complex teen years. Yet at 17 Dipper never came back to Gravity Falls with Mabel, and never again. Infact, once 18 Dipper had completely vanished from the face of the Earth, only occasionally sending a letter every Christmas about his exploits. Wendy kept all those letters.

The older she got, the more important the young man became to her. And from his letters, he had managed to get himself a decent life. She would never say it was love, but it was along the lines of importance.

"Alright ladies! Out out out! Mr. Valentino is making PIZZA!" Mabel said as Grenda rouse again and got her energy back instantly, seeing as she was able to shrug off drunk. Wendy shambled out of the van and looked up at the pale blue four story apartment complex. It served as a safe-haven for all her friends. She lived on the ground floor in one of the cheaper homes while Robbie and Tambry were at the top. Mabel lived in the Shack with Soos but she would crash at Wendy's for some immediate slumber party fun.

The scent of hot rolled dowe cooked with tomato sauce, cheese and hot meats filled their noses when the girls entered the home. Pacifica even sighed in content. "I never knew Robbie could cook this good, Tambry." The blonde said.

"Yeah, me too." Tambry said while raising an eyebrow. One of the big tables the complex provided in the shared basement was set up. Eight plates with napkins were in place with three on each of the long sides with one on each end. Space was made for the pans to be placed on cloths to not burn the table below. A column of steam was seen being emitted by a delicious looking italian disk, being carried by a tall, and I mean tall, young man with auburn hair and blue eyes. What must have been his coat was on the back of the chair at the far end of the table and left his white shirt torso to flex and stretch the shirt as a burly body was exposed. The girls hadn't seen a photo, let alone Dipper himself, of his most recent form in a long time. Infact most would have sworn he wasn't Dipper, if not for when he placed the pizza on the table, he took the back of his arm to wipe at his forehead, revealing the classic birthmark he got his name from.

"D-d-d-d-Dipper?" Mabel studdard out. The tall man stopped and turned to face his sister. She was noticeably shorter than him, and he would have made a joke about it if he was a different man. Yet this was a new Dipper, but with the same love he had for his friend and family. He smiled warmly at her and held his arms out, with an instant effect as she zoomed into his arms and laughed with tears in her eyes.

Pacifica and Candy were floored by the new Dipper. The boy they had a crush on had grown into a real man. And I mean a REAL man. Grenada whistled, admitting that someone matched her husband's' charm. And Wendy..well..she joined Mabel and tackled the tall guy and laughed into the crook of his neck.

"Well, this is a surprise. Robbie didn't tell me that you were coming for dinner." Tambry said, recovering and accepting Dipper's appearance very well.

Dipper was chuckling at the effection he was being given, but released the two girls from his grasp and respond level headed. "I came into town late yesterday...or early today? Not sure. Bumped into Robbie at Susan's and caught up on all the business happening around here. Thought I would meet you guys again as well and afford to cook."

"Witched I tried to talk him out of but he insisted." Said Robbie coming out with a second pizza. He leaned forward and kissed his fiance before placing the pie down. "And I got to say, he knows how to cook."

"Well, with a little charm and panache, you can cook anything and make it taste good." Dipper replied as he sat down in his seat with the rest joining him.

"Well, Dipper, I must say I am happy to finally see you again. And seeing that Robbie mostly told you the jist of all of us, why not begin with you?" Pacifica began. Dipper served himself and scratched his chin. Thin stubble rang out making him appear more as a bear than a man. With an arched eyebrow while looking upwards, he simply nodded, think it was about time.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Are you a superhero!? Because if you are I totally called it!" Mabel shouted. DIpper laughed as he rested a hand into her hair and rustled it about.

"No but I have not stayed away from the paranormal. I met some strange beings. Leprechauns that lived in Brooklyn, a Japanese Gargoyle that turns to stone at night and not day, An Angel that's an Atheist and a couple others. I've traveled the country and eventually made my way around the world."

"An Angel that's an Atheist...Now how does that work?" Candy said.

"Well the Angel hated God because he wouldn't let him stay in Heaven, so he went on a rampage of denouncing Magic using Science. Myself and a couple allies managed to stop him before things got out of hand."

"Wait. That guy we met on the walk," Robbie began. "Was he a Leprechaun?"

Dipper placed a hand on his chin once more. "A Leprechaun plus. He's got a longer history beyond hanging about a pot of gold all day. Anyway, I managed to complete my task of saving the world from the Angel dude and now I have returned here to stay. And when I mean stay, I mean find a place to live and relax after all the crazy I went through."

"You could always stay at the Shack with us." Mabel said with enthusiasm.

"Sorry Mabel but I would like to keep it to a minimum of one other person living with me. Maybe a roommate with or even for someone would do, since I don't have a job at the moment." All eyes pointed to the red head in the room. Wendy was shifting in her seat, acting like a schoolgirl talking to her crush.

"You know, you can stay with me if you want. I have an extra room on the ground floor and I need the money to boot. Plus we can have crappy movie nights every night." Dipper stared at her and for a moment, Wendy felt like an animal being studied by a predator. He inspected her from top to bottom. Seeing imperfection on the outside as well as the in. She felt vulnerable to that gaze, if only for a moment before he snorted and smiled warmly, and gave her a far better look.

"If you can handle me, then by all means you would really be throwing a dog a bone here." He smiled and for the first time in a while, Wendy felt like a teenager again.

* * *

In the heart of California lies the Sanctum of the Almanac. In the 70's, sci-fi writer Oswald Hugoson wrote the book of Almanac: a scientific system of belief that use Psycho-Mathematics and Star patterns to indicate a form of Fortune-Based storytelling in the perspective of an entity by the name of Zydac. Over the years many people around the country began to notice this book and began a movement to create a new age religion next to the three Abrahamic Faiths. Famous actors like Spruce Williams, Rookie Down Jr. and others joined in and pushed for sanctioned acknowledgment that Almanac was a real religion. In the end, with the help of some dark governmental tactics that former CIA agents that joined Almanac used, helped to push the legalization and legitimacy of the group.

The building was a collection of spires that reached five stories tall with one as a bell tower with a system of military time devised on the dile, making the disk twice as big. One was an Astronomy tower with a comically sized telescope pointed skywards into the night sky. One was used as a library where a collection of stories that involve heros of worlds near and far take place. One was an observation office, a curved wall filled with monitors of various shapes, sizes and dimensions hung depicting green images of the Sanctum's dorms, Bathrooms, Great Hall, Courtyard, Other spyers and the one the round, pig like man was the most interested in, The Women's locker room as the late night swimming sessions were now wrapping up for the evening.

In the deeper levels of the facility lyed a sealed vault where three men of various sizes looked down upon an operation table, holding their next agent. The figure was like a man, but not quite. He was tall and thin. His skin was pale, almost snow white and hi hair was a holy gold. For the most part, he was completely naked. The only things that represented clothes were the 'augmentations' to his form. An artificial silver and black arm was attached to his chest with equally augmented sections. The male figure was most definitely not human, at least with a more heavy gaze. A set of heavily feathered wings was on his back, attached to his shoulder blades. However, one was removed, replaced by a white and green wired wing of robotic origen with hexagonal mesh between each segmentation.

A bald man with a white lab coat and an orange mustache walked over and rested his palm over one big red button, a button that a blond haired man in green with sunglasses who seemed to be in charge gave the order to press. The third man, a rounded young boy in his teens in an orange long sleeve turtle neck was looking at a tablet, watching a silhouette of the figure on the table lode with a flashing green color, indicating it's time till being fully awaken.

The organism on the table twitched once. Then, slowly, opened his eyes. He felt like shit. Like a bear ate his arm and leg and ripped his heart out of his chest only to throw it into snake pit. It was an appropriate description, as it was exactly what happened to him. He used his wings to push him upwards into a sitting position. He moved his left arm and tried resting his left hand over his eyes to rub them. However, he felt the sensation of an artificial limb touch his face. He jerked it back and blank black eyes with white dots in the center pupils stared onto the fake limb.

"You may have a lot of questions, Mr. Gabe." Said the tall man in green. The figure, acknowledging himself as Mr. Gabe looked up onto the three men in the room. "My name is Moniter John Blitzz." He motion to himself. "This here is Editor Tye Zankoff." He raised a hand to the bald head man. "And this is Viewer Max Preston." He motioned another hand to the boy who simply waved at Mr. Gabe. "We are familiar with your work as of recent, Mr. Gabe. You led the main fight of Science versus Magic. A very risky and dangerous battle that you unfortunately lost. Now, we here followers of Zydac have such respect for you. You were bold enough to abandon your creator. You God and led a life to kill him off by poisoning his people. Bold and quite amazing to say the least."

"Get to the point, human." Mr. Gabe finally said, folding his original wing over himself to cover his dignity.

"Yes of course. You can see now that we have introduced you to the wonders of Almanac here with our Psyche-Maths designed prosthetics as well as revival process." Mr. Gabe looked himself over and went wide eyed.

"I'm alive."

"Yes, Mr. Gabe you are indeed alive."

"Well, if you know what I am, you should know that people like me can't come back. Not like this."

"You expected to find yourself with horns and a pointy tail? Maybe a pitchfork or a goatee? No. We believe that when you die, you should not become demons. You should become Gods. Beyond Gods at this rate. You see, my Master wanted you. He foretold it in one of his many stories."

"Is he a God, because you should know how I stand with them." Mr. Gabe growled.

"No. Far from it. He is far more than a God. He is a force of Nature. And he wants you to help us in the greatest story ever told in the universe."

"Big claim he has. What does he want?"

"Why, he wants you to simply keep killing Gods like you did before, but with more to it."

"If you haven't noticed, a God did this to me. I'm not to keen on seeing this happen again." Mr. Gabe said while motioning to himself.

"Well, you seem to be doing it all wrong. When you kill a God, it is only a matter of time before they're reborn again. So what I want you to do something more than kill them. We want something more." Mr. Gabe raised an eyebrow and leaned in, seeing as he had nothing better to do than to just follow the mans lead. "We want there souls." A moment of silence before Mr. Gabe started to cackle madly.

"You think you can have Souls of Gods!? HAHA! That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard! HEHE! I mean, you think I'm dumb enough to kill, let alone take God's captive again!? And what makes you think I would do that?" The three were silent, staring down at the Angel. Finally The Monitor motioned The Viewer to press a button on the tablet, engulfing the silhouette in red and purple 'Danger: High Voltage' notices.

Mr. Gabe's laughter was swiftly replaced with howls and screaming from a dose of 'shocking' pain. Pain beyond his comprehension. Pain no mortal should be able to inflict on him. One full minute of this agonizing torture that was similar to a roller coaster of pain as at some points he thought he was used to it but it got worse went on till it ended with Mr. Gabe collapsed on the hard stone ground, smoke rising from every inch of his form. His frame shook and a look of pure terror was on his face.

"Because that's why, Mr. Gabe. That's why." John said with a neutral tone, an almost synthetic emotion was running like a virus in his eyes as her bore his vision into the terrified pupils of his new, Godlike and God Killing slave.

* * *

 **A/N: End of Chapter One of my first Gravity Falls Fic. Please tell me what you think in the comments and give me ideas as to what I should do in the future. I'm planning on making this a 'Preacher' meets 'American Gods' type story. Hope you liked it so far. I've got some cool plans for this in the future. Some WenDip eventually. OC's are going to be prominent in the tale. Peggie and a couple others are going to be more looked at in the next chapter titled: Fellowship.~SRG**


	2. Fellowship

**Chapter 2: Fellowship**

It was dark and dank in the small, cramped space between the rocks. Wendy felt herself being pushed about by mysterious forces and whirling about in winds of voices and songs that had no real meaning or matter to them. She felt both buried and falling. Then, she felt the cold stone floor of Earth slap her feet as she fell from a pinhole in the ceiling of a large cave.

A burning shrine that appeared to be a totem pole was in the center, illuminating the room while casting shadows on the floor of strange and mystic creatures roaming and hunting about. She looked to the walls and saw different art styles depict different...things. One was fairly realistic, showing a small man with red hair and green skin with fairy wings waiting at the bottom of a rainbow with a pot of gold with another man slowly approaching. The closer the more human man got to the green one, the more the two looked the same.

Another image, more blocky and geometric as if it was carved, showed a bearded man resting on a cloud, arm raised, and a hammer engulfed in lightning. His blonde hair was braided and his beard was in a bound, braided and fashioned array that caused it to look like a crooked washboard. A steel and metallic helmet crowned his head with silver wings on his temples.

Next to that was the image of someone she should recognize. A more modern and realistic artstyle like the first, depicted a thin man with red hair in forest greens. In fact, some of his clothes were indeed made of leaves and vegetation. His hunter's cap was topped with a long red feather, one that flicked with the wind like a flame, and his pose showed he had cawked an arrow in his bow but already released it into a nearby bag of riches; gems and gold spewing from the bag. "Robin Hood?" Wendy said to herself, feeling perplexed by the image.

After that came an image she was all too familiar with. A large wheel with symbols all in the the wheels curves such as a shooting star, a pine tree, a six finger hand and a bag of ice. In the center of this wheel was a three sided figure with one single eye in the middle of it's face, with a bow tie below and a top hat floating above the high point of the triangle. His legs were bent and his arms were raised up. She scowled at the visage of Bill, the dream demon that haunted her mind for far too long after his raine and had still an effect on the town to this day.

Then she saw what she thought was the oldest image on the walls. She remembered being in school and learning about early Neanderthalic cave drawings and how they were the first form of storytelling. Lots of blotches that if looked at just right resembled shapes. In the image, she saw three hunters armed with spears with no definition to them what's so ever. The three seemed to be hunters because they all were trailing after a giant bear. It wasn't just a big old grizzly, no this bear was the biggest bear Wendy could imagine. At this scale, it should be more than three stories tall on it's hind legs. An unnatural appendage was attached to the bear, as a long, squirrel like tail flowed from it and the hunters used to climb on to keep up with the galloping beast.

She was so enthralled by the strange images, feeling a dream-like sensation around them to not take in the outside world, that she ignored the fact she was not alone. She turned around and gasped at the tall man before her. Now, we humans like to relate the unone as possible to us so we can understand it more. This 'man' before Wendy, was no man at all. He stood as tall as a tree, and a portion of his body was root like in nature. Large pillars of stone intercepted his weaker joints and muscles. Leaves of different colors and sized adorn his body as sand, dirt, mud and bone made up his masculine and bare chest with a flower blooming here and there. He had an aura of mist which flicked about his entire body as his head was a raging storm cloud. The only human thing about his face was the two burning embers that looked like two suns shining through a storm. Lightning flickered about his tops, signifying hair as a cyclone formed and whipped wildly as it spoke.

"What do you believe, Child of The Greane?"

* * *

Wendy woke up in a sweat. Her pulse was wild and she was breathing in ragged breaths. This was worse than when she had nightmares about Bill. She was hunched over the couch, to tired from working the night before to get to her bed. She felt a warm yet calming hand placed on her head, stroking her hair softly to relax her. She started to slow her breathing, taking in lots of air in her mouth, holding it and expelling it out her nose.

She turned and faced her roommate, Dipper Pines, who had woken up before her like he always did. It had been a week since he came back into town and just recently found a job working for his old boss, Patrick 'Peggie' Potter, who moved up to open up his renovating and construction store on Main Street. Dipper was used as manual labor and used his still active tectonic mind to design sheds, pens and small cabins. Dipper came back from one day of work with one full payment for rent to cover both halfs of the lease, giving Wendy some more time to make up money or the next month.

"You want to talk about what just happened?" He said with sincerity. Dipper had become a stone faced statue as many quickly found out. He would let loose a smile to his friends and family, but otherwise was as serious as wood. However, he opened up more to Wendy than to anyone around here, something Wendy felt vary flattered about. "If you don't, I understand." She looked into his eyes. His blue eyes were like oceans to her green forests. Blue eyes.

"I'll tell you my dream if you tell me how you left with brown eyes and came back with blue ones." She said, adding some humor to the conversation. Dipper was still for a moment, something Wendy didn't like about the new him. Whenever he thought something was wrong, we froze up. Only for a few moments but Wendy always saw them. Dipper relaxed and smiled while laughing, letting Wendy know to stop holding her breath.

"Fine, but you go first." He said as he vaulted gently over the back of the couch to sit next to her. The unconsciously became close to each other, touching by the shoulders and looking themselfs over.

"Well...it's really strange. I've never had any dream like this one before. This one felt different. Like...like...Like it had meaning."

Dipper looked down to the floor and entered a pose Wendy saw him do a lot: placing his hand on his face and scratch his chin while thinking. "It's not that strange. People have dreams all the time that result in wakeup calls, premonitions and even telling of future events that are yet to come." He said. "What exactly happened that made it feel like it had meaning?"

"Well," Wendy began. "It wasn't filled with flying cats and dancing sheep with rainbow farts." They both laughed at that. "I was first in some sort of darkness. Like a void or something. Then I squeeze through a tiny hole," She said while scrunching her fingers together to form a small ring and a dot of light going through to show Dipper what she meant. "And then I was in this weird cave with..a..tapestries? Yeah, tapestries of all these..stories? I'm still confused by it. Then I turned and saw this tall dude made out of rocks and trees and with a cloud for a head saying 'What do you believe, Child of The Green?' I mean, isn't that weird? And I've never had this happen to me before what's so ever." She took a breath and relaxed into her seat, finding she was hyperventilating.

Dipper was once again pondering in his seat, scratching stubble and arching an eyebrow. "Well, what do you believe?" He finally said after a minute of silence.

Wendy scowled as she thought about it. "To be honest, I really don't know. I mean, If I can see it, I'll accept it. My family was never to religious. My father never believed in God and never went to church. My mother was from Eastern Europe and her parents were old fashioned Slovaks. Though even when she was alive she never pushed her beliefs onto us." She paused and thought more. "With all the crazy things around here like monsters and fairies and stuff it's hard to not believe, but sometimes there's limits to belief." Dipper looked like he was about to protest, but decided not to. "Now tell me why you're eyes are blue!" She said with a more playful attitude, steering away from the previous topic.

Dipper shook his head but smiled anyways and complied. "Well," He said while scratching his cheek. "I could straight up tell you with no enjoyability or being able to derive a deeper meaning from my words," Wendy smirked as he grinded. "But I think you would enjoy a little story to help your imagination along." He stretched his limbs and his plain white shirt lifted up, showing Wendy a kind view of his toned stomach.

"Once upon a time, there was a creature called a bear. Now, back then, bears weren't like they were. The bear was thin and scrawny, had bad eyesight that made them blind as moles and they never cared or loved enough to have a family for themselfs. So one day, the bear found a camp of three hunters. These hunters were known throughout the forest as the greatest and most feared humans around. One had eyes that could see for miles and trale prey for hours without breaking contact. Another had incredible strength, strong enough to lift a boulder from the mud. And the leader had a heart so caring that he cas crowned chief of the village."

"So the bear was tired of these hunters taking all of his food. Hunting in his woods and living in his mountains. So while the three were sleeping, the bear went and did his magic. He took one hunter's eyes and gave him his weak mole eyes. He took one hunters muscles and gave him his frail, fat filled ones. And finally, the bear took the leader's heart and gave him his small, shriveled black heart."

"When they woke up, they found that one was now blind, not able to see with such weak eyes. The other was frail and could not even lift his weapons. And the leader could not love or care anymore, driving his people away. As the leader was wandering the woods, he saw the bear, now with eyes that tracked the hunter since he reached the woods, strength to simply topple the hunter away, and a heart that got him the family he wanted."

"The hunter was furious at the bear and grabbed onto the furr end of the bear's tail and swung him about, stretching his tail and flung him into the night sky, binding him to the stars." Dipper reached up and pushed his hair away from his forehead and revealed his birthmark to the redhead. "Ursa Major, The Great Bear. Later rediscovered and remembered as The Big Dipper." He smiled as he saw the face of realization on Wendy's face. "So to answer your question, Wendy, I stole them."

"Why did you steal them?" She replied, not to happy that after tell the long story, it came down to him stealing.

"My old ones were broken. Blinded by a grenade. Shrapnel and all that. So I found a guy, who was kind of an asshole and took his eyes. You know that Angel guy I talked about?"

"Yeah, the Atheist dude? You took his eye?"

"Yep, and Angel eyes are pretty cool. Though the guy used some reconstruction surgery to fix the broken eyes and some Holy Magic as well."

"I thought he was an Atheist? Was magic not against his beliefs?"

"It was, and his eyes became cursed. Helped us finally beat the dude." Dipper said while finally standing up and stretching again. "You go and take a shower and eat something. You got today and I need to get to Peggie soon. We're restoring that old church in the woods that leads to the mines." He walked over and grabbed his coat from of a chair back and grabbed his key to the apartment. "See you tonight." He said over his shoulder and with that he was out, leaving Wendy to shake her head and start her day.

* * *

The highways of America and nearby countries were buzzing like they always do. 24/7 there were cars, trucks, motorcycles and other vehicles of that nature. Yet now a new entity was on the road. A spreading flash of black and yellow is moving quick enough to blend in with the road.

His skin was an earthy brown and his hair was a rich tar black, braided into lock and bound back into a ponytail, intercepted by a black and gold trucker's hat with his hair going through the head band. Wings were patched to the mesh sides of the hat and on the front was 'Hermes Delivery' in bright red letters on a white background. His biker's jacket had two yellow lines going down his chest and back over his right shoulder. His spandex pants were yellow while his leather chaps had one yellow line on each front face. A pair of Gazelle type glasses with white frames were hugging his forehead, winds pushing them close. A white satchel bag hung and rested on his right thye with more than a dozen letters with a blue wax seal with the Ursa Major constellation on them jostled about.

* * *

A wealthy country club in New York City was quiet as it was still night there. The club's security officer was knocked down and was unconscious on the floor as an older man was hunched over and picking a combination lock on a large safe.

His hair was a blonde red as his hair was fading, though his beard held tinges of ginger with a mirth of his attitude. He was thin. More thin than naturel but he had muscle in the right places. Because of the heater in the lower levels of the nation he was in, his green hoodie was tied around his waist while sweat stained his red tank top. An old fashioned bow was around his chest by the string while his quiver was attached to his belt. A green beanie was snug on his skull with a red puff on the top.

A woman in her teen years was bound hand, foot and mouth, squirming around and pissed as hell. Her blond hair was obviously dyed over a dark black as her pale white skin was powdered to perfection, all the while the places the bandit handled her were exposing her lime green reptilian skin.

"You rich bastards really do know how to make your safes. You know, the first safes ever built were made after my book took place. It seemed the world knew of my presence before I even was made. It just makes me more of the expert thief, doesn't it?"

The women shook her head and spit the gag out, but unlike someone who would scream for help, she growled before speaking in tongues. The thief rolled his eyes as he removed his bow and used it as a sheild as a fireball shot out and would have hit him, but a shimmer of rainbow light and blue ruins shielded him. The women screeched as she was disgruntled that her spell didn't work.

"Sorry, witch, but this is Celtic Magic you're dealing with. Although it's not good to hurt, it's amazing for protecting. I recommend learning Poison Tongues instead of Pyro Speech."

"You think you can steal the coven's sacred treasure? You will be torn to pieces; molecule by molecule." She flinched as the thief flicked a loose bolt into her face. "Look, I thank you for stopping the Scientific destruction of Magic. Without you and your allies help, My coven would be all but forgotten and dead. However, just because you saved our world does not give you permission to do as you please! Now untie me this instant and leave the premises or I'll call the cops!"

"A witch who sacrifices virgen men to a dead and forgotten dark god that you yourself don't know his name, is going to get the fuzz in here? There's a reason we never called you guys to aid us in the battle." The thief laughed at the reaction she had as she thrashed harder.

He was almost through when he felt a strong gust of wind move to his left and whipped in front of him. He felt his lock picking tools leave his hands as a paper envelope was in there please. Even he could see the black and yellow streaks as the messenger passed him. He turned to the witch and saw his tools embedded into her bindings, setting her free. Her skin glowed green as she began to float in the air, eyes glowing. The thief rolled his eyes and smirked as he put the letter into his back pocket and retrieved his bow before pulling his beanie down, revealing it to be a ski mask with a red line going down the left eye, and cawked back an arrow before engaging.

* * *

Miami buzzed in the sunrise as a crowd of people of all ages circled around a man of average height wearing tight dress pants, dress pants and a white dress shirt. His skin was an almond brown as his hair was covered by a top hat with dead roses in the brim. His face was rounded, a large nose that was tear shaped and a bushy beard was exposed, revealing the color of brown most common in his race's color scheme. Arabic text of love, magic and show were plastered on his shirt and hat. He motioned for more and more people to crowd around him.

"Gather around my good people and watch closely as I, Kassim the Genie grant your wishes for you and you alone." He reached around to his back with one hand and out of thin air pulled out a small fold out table and placed it on the ground, gaining an applaud already as people were behind him as well. He patted his pockets, imitating someone who has lost something before walking up to a woman in a pink top and white pants. "Miss, could you hold out your hand for me?"

"Which one?"

"Oh any would do my sweet miss, but it's urgent, so.." The women outstretched her hand to the street performer as he placed a gloved hand under hers and placed another gloved hand on top in her palm. He pressed his hands together and dragged them across her hands. Separating his hands, he started to slinky and sputter playing cards from one hand into another, gaining an applause.

"So many of you should know already of how a Genie works, no? You see a Genie grants three wishes to the master who holds his lamp. However, as you can tell, I have no such lamp with me for I have been free from my chains from the only man who cared to free me and sacrifice one of his three wishes to me. So I have decided to give a wish to one lucky person hear." He set the cards about on the table, making people wonder what he was up to.

He flipped one card and eyed the crowd before shouting: "Oliver Swin!?" A short boy of seven years jumped and looked at the man with shock and awe as he seemed to know his name. Kassim looked down at the boy and smiled. "You my boy have a pretty big wish stuck in your head don't you?" He said and motioned the boy to come forward.

The young child rushed up and was standing with his forehead touching the rim of the table on the opposite side, trying to face Kassim. The street performed giggled and snapped his fingers. A section of the sidewalk elevated itself for him and the boy to be at eye level.

Kassim shuffled the card while beginning. "So Oliver, what is it that you have bottled up in your head that you so desperately want?"

"I want a doggie!" He stated proudly.

"Oh really? Well can't your parents get you one?" He sent a look at his parents, who seemed to look deflated at the boy's wish.

"Well, my parents are arguing a lot and they don't listen to me a lot. I want someone who's going to listen to me. Someone who can be my friend for a long time." The boy said in a sad tone.

"Well, I can help you with that. First I want you to think about your dream dog. The perfect dog for you. The color. The type. The size, age, If it's a boy or a girl, all of it."

The boy closed his eyes tight and saw it. He was in his backyard at night. His parents were getting louder and louder in the house. The grass was growing out of hand as the two adults couldn't agree to anything in the home. He was crying because his father had thrown a glass cup at the wall while yelling at his mother and a sharp grazed his cheek. It was stinging and painful. A shadow silhouette was carved into the sun door's light cast onto the backyard of the boy. Soon, a taller form joined his shadow.

"I want you to think about the fun things you are going to do together. Take walks, play fetch, swim in a fountain. All the fun things you want to have in a friend."

Kassim placed a hand on the crying boy's shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze to the young one. They did not talk, yet they were communicating. A silent language. It's never easy not being listened to, is it? Kassim projected to the boy. Yeah, I know exactly how you feel. Ten thousand years of people wanting everything and ignoring either the rules or your own requests. It's never easy being a Genie.

"You see the leash in front of you, right? The long red one that has the silver loops going up and down? Take it."

What should I do? The poor boy conveyed to Kassim. The Genie smiled at the boy. I think, Kassim began, you should get your wish. I think they should start listening to you. But I want a dog. No, you don't. You think the dog will bring your parents closer. It's just going to make it worse for you. The boy deflated there as Kassim sighed. They're going to think you got the dog, but they'll listen to you. I promise. Kassim said.

"Promise?" The boy spoke in real life, eyes still closed. Kassim smiled in the boy's mind and nodded. With a snap of his fingers, the sun door opened to reveal Oliver's parents looking worried and wanting to apologize.

Oliver opened his eyes. He felt a tug on in his hand. A red leash in his hand with silver rings going up the length of it. At the end was a fat little Corgi with bright yellow fur and a purple tongue sticking out the corner of it's mouth, tail wagging as he seemed to be as happy as could be with Oliver. The boy squealed and grabbed the pup, holding him tight as the dog licked his face and the crowd went wild at the scene. Oliver looked to his parents who were smiling warmly at him while holding hands. The boy looked back at Kassim who winked and smiled a wicked grin. The sidewalk lowered and Oliver joined his family.

"Now because I am a Genie out of a job, I would like to ask for a little help from the audience. Mabe make a dream or two of mine come true. Just a dollar or so will be fine by me." Kassim took his hat off and let a mop of brown hair frizz about as he saw everyone give the man fives and tens, nothing lower. Then, weirdly, he saw a man put his earth brown hand in and placed a white envelope in the hat. Kassim looked up and saw a man in a black and yellow striped biker jacket with white glasses wink at him and run off. Kassim looked at the envelope and saw the seal. He squealed like a little girl in the street.

* * *

Theodor was hungry.

After working a hard day on the ranch, he could use a well needed lunch. He was walking out of the fenced area the cattle used for grazing and began walking down the long winding road to get to Papa's Burger Hut of the interstate. He had no car. No horse to ride there. Just his feet. And to be honest, that's what he preferred. Walking was what his people did all the time, besides raping, stealing and sailing.

He grabbed his white ten gallon hat from top of his head and ran a calloused hand through his wild blonde hair. He placed his hat back on his head and scratched his unruly 70's mustache of a similar blonde shade. He wore a white duster with matching white dress pants. Some may say that wearing both white and dress wear while working was unwise. Well, it was also unwise for early Vikings to wear thongs in the harsh winters, but no one complained to them. The Vikings would kill them. His black leather boots with silver spurs, crow like talents crawling down to the toes of the footwear. Attached to his belt, a black leather whip with a silver, oval shaped polygon between the handle and the wrapped up leather windings. Nordic ruins were scribed into the polygon as shimmered in the sun light.

A squeak was heard overhead as a raven landed on Theodor's shoulder. The only thing left behind that his father left him. Not his spear or his eye, but one of his dumb crows. The other died with his father and he didn't really know witch one was alive still. "Get back home...Thought?" He said with a twang of southern elegance. The raven tilted his head, seaming to not recognize the command, inciting Theodor to face palm. After everything, he was the last one left. Both his father and brother were dead. His mother never made the voyage to America and Louise...Loki, was in prison.

Finally he came upon the small trailer park at the side of the road. Several wooden tables were sat about and a white rusted trailer that had became a stationary burger stop stood mighty and bright. The rancher mosied on down the road and into the lot. Many people spoke in hushed tones, knowing about 'The Odin Boys' and their small ranch in the mountains of Arizona. How there was a shoot out with a couple convicts and led to the father and one of the son's dying on the property. Theodor was the last. The one that remained, like the scent of rain when the sun clears the storm away.

He made his way over the the trailer and ordered his usual; A simple two patty cheese burger with onion rings and tomatoes, lettuce and pickles inside a toasted potato bun with a cup of fries and Pepsi, all bundled up in a bag.

He reached into the bag and pulled the burger out, still standing in the lot and unwrapped the cooked meal. He opened wide...and felt a rush of wind move past his face and the object in his hands was now thinner and wider. He opened his eyes and saw that his burger, bag and drink were all replaced with one simple envelope with a blue seal with the Ursa Major on it. He grumbled and cursed to himself before going back over to the stand. "Damn speedsters."

* * *

The Gas Pass was an old run down gas station that was positioned right outside of Gravity Falls in due part to the fact that the first owners of the place wanted it as far away from the monster filled woods of the district. The outside was a rusted brick color as the trim and a stained yellow-white as the main building's shade. An old 50's style of gas pump was in place with a modern one, using coins instead of cash or card. It was old, but it was the only place to get gas without going into the Land of Strange.

Wendy leaned against the counter over the cigarette and candy ads on the matt. Even though The Mystery Shack was a family name in Gravity Falls, it didn't really serve as a good name on a resume for many employers. The whole reason she was in this position, having to take up job after job and only getting half rent was because her father, Manly Dan, had made an agreement with her. Either go with him and her brother's to Alaska for two years for Ice Age training, or find a place to live and a place to work, because she wasn't allowed to stay in the house. She was pretty flustered about it, but since she never bothered to go to go to college, she just went with it.

She was wearing a dinkie white and green plastic vest with a name tag in comic sans that spoke volumes about the condition the place was in. The interior was lighted green like a 90's movie, two walls lined with freezers that half were out of stalk on the needed supplies. Three rows of snacks, car tools and fluids and microwavables were asserted about. She sighed as it was still a slow day. Like every day.

And like most days, she went back to think about Dipper. Before he came back, she would think about him being an adventurer; Ford but younger with teched out goggles, trench coat, and silver coiled syfy gun. Yet now she would think about everything he wasn't and what he was. No goggles, but bright blue Angel's eyes. No trench coat but a dark blue coat with gun metal lining he seemed to keep with him a lot. She wasn't sure if he had a gun or not, but he sure had muscle. She offered to do laundry, and found small holes in his shirts, resembling bullet holes. She knew he had ended up in trouble before, but she never would think anything as realistic as gunfights.

The ring of the front door opening and ringing the bell alerted her to a customer, who she seemed to know already beside's never meeting him at all. He was a short man, about two and half feet tall. He had curly red hair, lighter than Wendy's and a beard that wrapped around his chin. He wore a green coat with matching pants and black shoes with gold buckles. In his mouth was a gold pipe with fluorescent fumes coming from the muzzle, a smug grin on his face as he seemed to be satisfied with the taste as his eyes were obscured by a pair of aviators. Patrick Potter, or Peggie as Dipper calls him. Her roommate's boss mosied on over to a line of flower seed and inspected them all. He looked over and Wendy could see see a pair of green eyes, far richer than her own looking to her.

"Good day, missie" He said in a foreign accent that Wendy thought was to much of a stereotypical Irish tongue. He looked at her name tag and widened his eyes, looking her over again before whistling loudly. "Dipper wasn't kiddin' when 'e said your were beautiful." He said with no care. Wendy blushed and seemed embarrassed, especially when Peggie laughed at her reaction. "Don't worry about it, he said it alon' time ago. Though he would probably say it again if 'e wanted to." He reached out a hand to her over the counter. "Patrick Potter, but 'ost against me will call me Peggie." He chuckled and Wendy decided to snake a hand into his. Feeling hairy knuckles grasp her hand she shook.

"Wendy Corduroy." She replied. "So you're Dipper's boss, huh? How long have you two been partners? Or rather worked together." The small man put a hand on his chin and thought.

"I want te say about...six years? Maybe more. It's been a long while since I really thought about et." He said as he walked over and was looking at the T.V. dinner section.

"I've been friends with Dipper for a while. Probably ever since he was 12. He's a good guy."

"And ye think I don't know that? I've entrusted me life to the boy and he hasn't failed me yet, Ha." He laughed to himself.

Wendy thought about something Dipper told her about. "Dipper said...that you were a Leprechaun, but also more than one. Is that true?" Peggie stopped for a moment, but simply smiled without looking at her.

"You've encountered a lot of strange thin's around, and the tone of your voice says you will not be affected by me bein' a Leprechaun. Am I correct?" She nodded her head. "Well," He took a quarter from his pocket and flipped it in the air, landing in his palm in the form of a stack of twenties. "That I am."

"I thought Leprechauns had gold coins."

"Well, Leprechauns keep thin's of value to society, mainly currency, close to hearts. A dollar does the same thin' nowadays as a gold coin. Though, you won't be wanting any of me gold."

"I don't want it or you have an uncontrollable greed that makes you want to keep it?" She was surprised to see an emotion that came across as offended cross his face.

"That's what ye all think about us, huh? We're gold hoarders that kep the cash to ourselves? I will have ya know that Leprechauns were first imagined to give the poor people's of early Europe, new to the concept of coins and currency, an aspect of hope to believe in charity. You think I will kep me gold when a starving child is starin into me eyes? You think I will hide me pot when a single mother of eight wants a night in the town Inn for her children? You think I will deny help for an innocent man, held in jail with no money for bail? No. We Leprechauns enjoy giving our gold away. After all, why would we let them stories of us and our gold spread?"

"Sorry, just sometimes Leprecons represent what we can become when we have to much riches." She said awkwardly, not in the mood for a fight.

Peggie seemed to both cool down and retract, as if the topic was inevitable. "Yeah, some others of me kind are like that. Like ol' Dipper said, I'm more than a Leprechaun. I have cursed gold. Gold that can change a man from a kind and charting semeritian, to a heartless bastard in days."

"Sounds like a tough life. Ever trying to give the gold away to someone you don't like. Prank them even?"

Peggie laughed at that, seeing the tension lift as he pulled a turkey dinner with mashed potatoes and gravy with peas of the shelf. "Naw. I'm not heartless yet my gal, so I'll keep the curse and tell the story instead. Hear, keep the change. From what Dipper says, you need it." With that, he gave her the stack of 20's and took his diner and went for the door before stopping. "We, well, I could use someone like you working for me. I pay better than this and you get to stretch ya muscles a lot more than sweeping."

Wendy thought about it and sighed. "Let me think about it, will ya? I just am trying to piece together my life now."

"But of course, missie. Though a word of advise, figure out what you believe and go from there." And with that, he left. Wendy was left to think about what he said.

"What do I believe? At least nowadays…"

* * *

"One...two...THREE!" Dipper said as he and Herman, a earth skinned man with a braided pony tail and white Gazelle glasses heaved up a medium sized stone statue from out of a pickup truck owned by Peggie. They side stepped the monument into an open area of the woods where a newly built shrine was formed. Shingles of greens and reds laid as Japanese canjie was written on hanging banners.

The statue depicted a Tanuki; a Japanese half dog, half racoon shaft shifter that were said to bring good luck to those who feed them secrets. Or so the stories say. The monotone stone figure was placed down into a cushion made postion for the stone tab to slide into the base. The two breathed for a bit and relaxed as they sat at the shrine.

Herman took his hat off and whipped his forehead while Dipper lit sticks of incense in the candle holders. "I gotta hand it to yah, Dipstick, you were right about this place. Nice people. Great source of magic for all types. Monsters to fight and women to screw, I'd say I'm home."

Dipper swatted his hand across the back of his head and caused his ponytail to cover his face. "The only women I'm letting you touch is miss Righty Rita and Lefty Lucy." He grabbed a flask out of his blue coat, revealing a pine tree on the leather wrap. Taking a swig he passed it to Herman who accepted it. "Deliver the letters I made?"

"Yes. However I couldn't find Big Bad and Little Red. Think they went off the grid like they talked about?"

"Probably. Them and I never really got along."

"I could tell that a couple of them were just waiting for the letter. You should have seen Kassim's reaction."

"When will the day come when Kassim does not act happy?"

"You should get your wish. He's pretty serious when it comes to getting people what they want."

"I'm still waiting on what I should wish for." Dipper said before stretching. He looked over his shoulder. "So how do you like it here?" In the place of the statue was an average sized teen. He was in a simple sun shirt with red lines over black with the front being unbuttoned. His chest was...nothing to show off. It was flat as a bored and stiffer. His shorts were a matching red and his sandals were black. His hair was jet black with red highlights here and there. His eyes were red as well, giving the small Japanese boy a theme of red and black.

"I like it. The magic is strong. Rift energy, Right? It can be formed into different magic types with ease."

"I saw Peggie shove a fat load of Celtic Magic into his pipe today. High as a kite and twice as happy." Dipper said.

"You know, kid, you could have helped us out a lot by getting off your fat ass and walking yourself here."

"I rather make my servants walk and do my bidding for me. Besides, I don't see how tough it can be fore two powerful Gods like yourselfs to carry me to my very own shrine. "

"Cut the arrogance, child, before it kills you. A Lot of Gods, Stories and Thirds alike lose themselves and their followers like that. Ever heard of Rawn? Exactly, because he was forgotten and without any of his followers left because he was a stuck up lava god, and couldn't be reborn. True story, racoon boy." Herman said.

"Lay off the kid, will yah? He's just got hear." Dipper stepped in.

"Gee, you're such a hero." The teen sarcastically said.

"Shut up, Kage." Dipper quipped back. Kage rolled his eyes and turned his back to the two, meditating to himself and tapping into the magic about.

* * *

Wendy was aggravated at the moment. It was late night, about 11 now. She just found out that Tambry and Robbie were out of town that night and Mabel was off on a forced date with Gideon, though the girl was too nice to simple walk out on the guy. This left Wendy walking along the interstate alone. She would have called Dipper, but Dipper hadn't had a phone or an actual car.

The cold air was nipping at her face and she was feeling like she was about to cry. She hatted the dark. T always got to her. It was only when she was with people like her brothers, father and...Dipper, did she feel strong in situations like these.

A growl was emitted behind her. She froze. There was wacky stuff in Gravity Falls, but there was also very human and Earth like dangers like wolfs, bears and; "Mountain Lions." Wendy whispered. She once saw one on her property when she was five. Her father told her and her mother to stay indoors while he scared the thing off. As she turned, she saw the tell tale signs of such a creature even shrouded in the dark of the overhang on the other side of the road. It's yellow eyes pierced into her's like a hunter's spear. The matted down tan and beige hair covered the beast. Coal colored claws rippled against the tar road.

There were many moments, moments like these for instants, when she wondered what it would be like if she had learned from her father how to deal with the wilderness. How to deal with Mountain Lions. What direction was North. What brand of shoes are best for civilian where as well as retreating in heavily wooded terrain. Questions like these went through Wendy's head as the lion chased after, growling and pouncing onto her empty footprints. Now, one could not deny the fact that Mountain Lions are scary and fast, but anyone can tell me that between it and the six time winner of the Gravity Falls High School and Middle School track meet with the other district around the state, Wendy Corduroy was faster.

A turned over log that was hollowed out by termites and other insects was seen in the moonlight. Moss covered the bark as it glowed a pale blue. She performed a similar move one might use to skid into home base, as she scooted into the log. It was pointing upwards, so she had to rotate her slender frame inside the hull so she could crawl up. She lifted her right foot off the ground and into a portion of remaining layering of wood, barely avoiding a sweeping claw that took out a chunk of the bottom rim of the log.

Tears were streaming down her face now. She was repeating the words 'God damn it, god damn it' in her hoarse voice, strained by running. She wanted to be back in the warm arms of her father or her brothers or her friends or...Dipper. She wanted Dipper the most now. Even as a child he was brave. She wanted to be brave. She wanted Dipper. A tear from her cheek rolled down and fell. Fell to the earth and managed to hit the grassy moss at the bottom of the log.

The lion was clawing at the log for the whole time she was praying for Dipper, but it stopped suddenly. Wendy looked through the claw marks made in the hull, some coming close, and saw the beast crouching down and looking upwards with a fearful expression. She was confused now. It wasn't looking at her, so what was it? She felt a jolt from the top of the log. She looked and saw a large snout to a furry beast and exhale into the log. The wind that blasted her was strong. Strong enough to push her out of the log and roll across the moss. She looked up and was facing the Mountain Lion, who was crawling towards her and seemed was about to pounce, when all of a sudden the creature exploded into splintering wood.

She ducked her face down and used her arms to shield herself. Two, four inch long splinters were lodged into her right arm, stinging and feeling alien to her body. She looked up and realized what happened. The log she was once hiding in seemed to have been lifted up and slammed down again on the pouncing beast. The lion seemed to be as scattered across the clearing as the splintered wood. She shakily stood up and was breathing heavily. A low grumble, one stone to a relaxed yet large animal, rumbled behind her. She turned, craning her head up and gawked.

She tried to do the math in her head, but she was never good with eyeballing things, so she was simply settling settling on the bear being 25 feet tall. His fur was a gunmetal grey. With streaks of dark blue going across his arms, legs and sides. He was proportioned like any normal bear, but his eyes glowed a holy white with flame like texture to them, flowing about. A large, squirrel like tail flowed behind it. On the beast's forehead, a glowing white constellation, similar to it's eyes was a constellation pattern of the beast. Ursa Major. The Great Bear.

Wendy felt an almost dream like sensation go over as she felt herself unable to lift herself up. She felt heavy. She felt her legs give out. She collapsed, but landed on a soft bed of fur, as the bear's tail stretched out and caught her. She was lifted up and was placed on the strong back of the beast as it moved on all fours through the forest.

She felt tired yet awaking. Breathing heavily yet paralyzed. She felt not dead, but not awake either. In the sky, the stars began to dance and seemed to form shapes out of light. A tall man with a sword and a bow stared down as he was met by a lion with a flaming mane and a wolf like dog. They all stared down at her for brief moments but in the end, danced with others. An elephant headed man with seven arms. A two headed snake with the body of a naked women. A tall, thin boy that seemed to be made of sticks and wood.

"What are they." She finally said. She accepted the fact that this was a dream. That she must have been maled by the lion and was rotting away. "Are they angels?" She was really speaking to herself at this point. She felt content.

"They," The bear began in a low and husky voice. One that snapped Wendy out of her stupor as recognition of the voice swelled over her. "Are the forgotten. Stories many have lost in there minds. Faiths that have lost all of the hope they brought with them." The bear reared back and then lept into the night sky. His tail acted as a way to steer, swaying up and down and occasionally side to side. "They are Gods. Ones that have met a God's death. They have been forgotten." Wendy looked over the bear's back and saw the town of Gravity Falls zip past her. She looked ahead and saw the apartment complex that she and her friends lived in. Thompson was reading a book with his really hot girlfriend in his lap. Nate and Lee were playing videogames while laughing at each other. Robbie and Tambry were holding each other close in their bed, spooning one another.

And then she saw two people she did not recognize. One was a brown skinned man in black and yellow biker jacket with his locks of hair tied in a ponytail serving a young asian boy in blacks and reds with an opened button up shirt some reheated McDonald's. But the second she saw the two, she also saw two other shapes. In the place of the brown skinned man, there was a glowing yellow figure in white robes, like a toga, with a silver disk helmet and winged boots. The boy was replaced by a lanky beast. It's fur was all black, but two beady red dots were in it's face as a red striped tail swiped back and forth.

She looked back at the town and saw similar instances. Men and women transforming into more mysterious creatures. "What do you believe, Child of The Greane?" The bear stated.

She looked on and seemed to think. A star floated above her, illuminating her and giving her clarity. The bells of midnight struck. "I believe in Gods." She stated confidently.

"Good." The bear said. "But in order to survive, you must believe in more. You must believe everything." Wendy felt the weight of darkness over take her now as she began to pass out into darkness. When she woke up, she was back in her bed. She sighed. It was all a dream. It was all just another weird dream like the one she had before. Just a weird….dream? SHe looked at her arms and saw that she had gauze wrapped around her right arm with three dots of red on the top side. She froze looking at it and looked to her night stand. Three long wood splinters with stains of red at on tip each were on a red paper towel with players next to them.

She tried to remember what she just dreamed about, or what she did that night. There seemed to be only one thought in her mind now. "Believe in everything…." She whispered to herself. "Believe everything."

 **A/N: And there is chapter two of this story. We go to meet some Gods and God-like beings as well such as the thief who you may already know who he is. We got a Genie in Miami who just can't wait to get to The Falls as well as a rancher who may or may not be Norse underneath the twang. Plus, some Japanese mythology as well. And for those who are curious, A tanuki what the Tanooki Suit Mario has in the games was based on (Watch Pom Poko). Kage is the Japanese pronunciation of Shadow by the way. So stay tuned for more. We will be looking more into some of the human characters next as they react to Dipper's new self in the chapter titled: Faith. ~SRG**


End file.
